True love and false profit
by TheMorninSun
Summary: This is sort of a continuation to my other story.This is going to focus on your typical Satoshi x Naomi.And Yoshiki and Ayumi but i wanna focus on the former because to me Ayumi x Yoshiki is pretty much everywhere and it's boring you know?Anyway hope you guys enjoy!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Satoshi:I'm telling you that this is the right way to do it!

Ayumi:Well if you're so confident in it then fine.

RIIIIIP!

The paper doll ripped apart into 9 pieces.

Satoshi:...(No earthquake?)

Mayu:Thank you all.I will treasure this scrap with all of my heart.

Seiko:We won't forget you Suzume!

Naomi:Yeah we're friends forever!

Ayumi:And consider this charm a sign that we will all meet again one day.

Yoshiki:(This is more saddening then i thought.)

Sakutaro:Yeah,this isn't goodbye forever y'know.

:All right everyone i hate to say it but it's time to go home.

All:Yes ma,am!

Satoshi:(This was when it happened...)

...Silence...That was when Ayumi and Satoshi knew that they had performed the charm right.

Everyone went home to go get some rest after today's long day.

Satoshi:I wonder if i did it right this time.

Fate:You did well.

Satoshi:Hold on if that was right then where did i go wrong?

Fate:I will show you.

He felt himself getting a familiar feeling of dizziness.

Satoshi:Huh where am i now?

He woke up in a hospital waiting room.

Satoshi:What am i doing her-

All of a sudden Seiko bursts out of the hospital room door crying and ran up to him and hugged him.

Seiko:*Sob*Wail*This...This can't be happening!Why is this happening to me!?

Satoshi:What happened?

Seiko:The pregnancy test...It was...

Satoshi:No...NO!

Seiko:Positive...*Wail*

Satoshi felt the dizziness come back to him as he snapped back to reality in his bed.

Satoshi:So Seiko didn't have birth control after all...

Fate:You must not choose her.

Satoshi:I know...Seiko...I was blind,I don't love her at all...I love Naomi.

Fate:I will watch over for now.

The spirit faded away as Yuka walked into his room.

Yuka:Big brother!

Satoshi was in a daze as he was very tired.

Satoshi:(What?)

Yuka:*Jumps on him and blows on him*Wake up!

Satoshi:What are you talking about?It's midnight!

Yuka:Hehe...Big brother did you stay up all night thinking of Naomi?It's morning!Time to get up.

Satoshi:Aww just 3 more minutes.

Yuka:*Reveals water shooter*I have a new trick for getting you up now!

Satoshi:Heheheh you would never think of doing that.

Yuka:*Pulls trigger releasing water*Think again!*Giggle*

Satoshi:Ah!Okay okay I'll get up!Geez...

Yuka:*Runs downstairs*Mom!Big brothers coming down.

Satoshi:I guess Heavenly Host never happened then...

Satoshi wondered as he got ready for school.

Satoshi:*Runs downstairs*Good morning mom and Yuka!

Jibber-Jabber blah as he and Yuka left the house for Kisaragi.

Yuka:Hey big brother?

Satoshi:Yeah?

Yuka:Are you okay?You've been looking weird and thinking all the time.

Satoshi:(She noticed that!?)Um Yuka I've been having some nightmares that's all.

Yuka:Well if your feeling down you can always talk to me!

Satoshi:I know Yuka.

They walked to school as he wondered what destiny he should choose to follow.

~Prolouge Fin~


	2. Chapter 1

At school the next day...

Seiko:Oh come on Naomi you've waited long enough isn't it time to confess?

Naomi:*Blush*Why don't you try being in my shoes for once and see how hard it is to do that!

Seiko:Do you want me to set you guys up?*Giggle*

Naomi:Seiko...That's enough already!

Ayumi:I wonder who their talking about...

The next day of school so different from all of the other days because...Mayu was missing.

Sakataro:(Mayu...I miss you being here already.)

Satoshi:(I wonder where Yui is...?)

Instructor:Alright Yui is sick today so free period.

All:YAAAAAAAAY!

Everyone was overjoyed to hear free period...Everyone but Satoshi.

Satoshi:(She's sick?But just yesterday she was fine...This seems familiar.)

Naomi:Hey Seiko what do you wanna do?

Seiko:Go talk to your darling Mochida!

Naomi:Ah stop that!

Ayumi walks to Satoshi's desk and begins a conversation.

Ayumi:Hey Mochida what's up?

Satoshi:*Lost in thought*Huh?

Ayumi:Why do you look so down?

Satoshi:It's nothing.

They had a nice conversation as Naomi and Seiko glared at both of them.

Seiko:Ohhhh looks like Class reps gonna take him if you don't hurry!*Giggle*

Naomi:Oh shut up Seiko their probably just talking as friends.

Ayumi:Hey if you don't mind stay after school okay?I wanna talk to you about something.

Satoshi:Alright.

The bell rang and class began.

Jibber-Jabber at break that afternoon.

Ayumi:Hey Mochida mind if i sit with you?

Satoshi:Not at all Shinozaki.

Ayumi:You're worried about Teach aren't you?

Satoshi:Yeah this kind of thing happened some time ago and it all seems strange.

Ayumi:Maybe you're having deja vu.

Satoshi:What does that mean?

Ayumi:It means something new is being born inside of you.

Satoshi:(Something new?Being born inside me...?)...

Ayumi:Anyway i wanted to ask you something.

Satoshi:What's that?

As she almost uttered a word the bell rang for class.

Ayumi:We'll talk about it after school.

Naomi was still glaring at the two of them.

Naomi:Maybe you're right.

Seiko:I know I'm right,And you better pick up your game!*Giggle*

After school that day.

Ayumi:Hey Satoshi so i wanted to ask something.

Satoshi:Yeah?

Ayumi:How did you know Naho's blog was incorrect?

Satoshi:Do you want the cold truth or a warm lie?

Ayumi:The truth.

Satoshi explains everything that happened in Heavenly host and how the spirit spoke to him.

Satoshi:And that's the truth.

Ayumi:...Wow...That's really...Hard to believe.

Satoshi:I know it's hard to believe but it's what really true.

Ayumi:It's...I believe you.

Satoshi:Are you just saying that?

Ayumi:No i myself have been having weird dreams and visions.

Satoshi:That makes sense.

Ayumi:So if you didn't intervene...then we would be in Heavenly Host.

Satoshi:It wasn't me...We intervened.

Ayumi:Wha?

Satoshi:You guys agreed to believe me about the charm and that's how we didn't go.

Ayumi:Mochida...

Satoshi:Anyway,I gotta go now bye Shinozaki.

Ayumi:You can call me Ayumi y'know.

Satoshi:Oh?Are we on first name basis already?

Ayumi:Oh come on we're friends right?

Satoshi:Yeah.*High Five*

As he got home he found the house empty as his parents went on a vacation for the weekend and Yuka was at her friends house.

Satoshi lays down on his bed lost in thought after what happened today as he reveives a call from Naomi.

Naomi:Hey Satoshi.

Satoshi:Hey,Whats going on?

Naomi:Well i wanted to...Ask you out tonight.

Satoshi:*Shocked*Um...

Satoshi not knowing what to do panicked.

Naomi:Are you okay?

Satoshi:Do you mean go out as friends?

Naomi:Yeah.

Satoshi:Sure.

Naomi:*Blush*Thanks Satoshi.

They hung up as they tried to process what happened.

Seiko:So what did he say?

Naomi:He said...Y-Yes.

Seiko:Oooh Naomi's about to get it on!

Naomi:(I can't wait!)


	3. Chapter 2

With Ayumi at the library.

Ayumi:Hmm...Where could it be?

Yoshiki:You looking for something?

Ayumi:Oh Kishinuma,Yeah i am but i can't find it...It's called "Stories of the occult".

Yoshiki:Oh a woman took it already.

Ayumi:Aw that's too bad.

Yoshiki:She said her name was Hinoe Shinozaki...Are you guys related?

Ayumi:Hinoe Shinozaki...She's my sister!

Yoshiki:What a coincidence!

Ayumi:Yeah anyway i gotta go see ya later Kishinuma!

Yoshiki:You too Shinozaki.

With Satoshi getting ready for his date with Naomi.

Satoshi:Yuka does this look okay?

Yuka:It looks perfect...What are you planning to do big bro?

Satoshi:Naomi and i are going out...As friends of course!

Yuka:(Oh...)Have fun big bro!

Satoshi:Thanks I'm off!

With Naomi getting ready also.

Naomi:Seiko does this look good enough?

Seiko:It looks fine,Now go get some!

Naomi:Seiko!We're only going out as friends!

Seiko:Fine fine!(I know not to believe that!)Now go before your late!

Naomi:Okay see you later Seiko!

Seiko:You too Naomi.

At their date.

Satoshi:So where do you wanna go?

Naomi:Let's go somewhere quiet.

They got ice cream and went to a hilltop to just get a view of the sunset.

Satoshi:Naomi...Do you remember the first time we met?

Naomi:Like it was yesterday.

Flashback mode:ON.

Bully:Come back here you little runt!

Satoshi:*Running through halls*Get away from me!

He runs as he bumps into someone.

?:Ow...Watch where you're running!

Satoshi:Sorry...But i need to g-

Bully:I got you now,Come on let's go take care of business.

Satoshi:Get off me!*Punch*

Bully:You little Bastard...Now I'm really mad!

?:Hey,Leave him alone you heartless monster!

Bully:Oh?And what are you gonna do about it?

She kicks him in the crotch.

Bully:AHHHHH okay okay I'll leave you alone!*Runs in fear*

Satoshi:T-Thank you so much!

?:Don't mention it,you shouldn't let people like him get you scared y'know.

Satoshi:I know...If i don't go with what he says then he'll beat up my little sister...

?:He won' 's too scared too think about that.

Satoshi:Um...Mind if i ask your name?

Naomi:I'm Nakashima Naomi,You?

Satoshi:I'm Mochida Satoshi,Thanks for all your help.

Naomi:Your in my class right?

Satoshi:Y-yeah.

Naomi:Wanna be friends then?

Satoshi:Sure!

Flashback end.

Satoshi:Good times eh?

Naomi:Yeah.

Satoshi:Come to think of it,I still owe you for that...

Naomi:Maybe you can repay me right now.

Satoshi:What do you need?

Naomi:*Kisses him*That.

Satoshi:I would be happy to.

They began to makeout as the sun sets.

Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
